Regrets
by pimpy
Summary: Ciel promised himself that he'll never ever regret anything again. Despite his inner fears he investigates the brutal murders that take place in London. As he digs deeper and get tangled in this nightmarish case, he is forced to face himself and his past. Will he be able to complete his revenge and atone for his sins?
1. Missing Eyes

_Hi everyone. I got this idea when I was reading the Campania arc and I think this may be a possible scenario of what happened. This fic will be M rated to be sure. _

_Warning: violence, blood other cruel things. __Characters may be OOC, but I'll try to maintain their personality._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

Chapter I - Missing Eyes

"No use, he won't talk." Randall sighed in irritation. This was already the fourth case so far and all the survivor victims were the same. He glanced back at the boy through the smoked glass. Despite the fact he was surrounded by toys and talked to psyhologists he just sat there in the chair gazing at nothing. It was really unsettling to say at least.

Boys in his age should be playing with the toys or look around curiously or just show some kind of reaction to his environment! But no, he reamined in the chair not even sparing a glance to his surroundings. Just what had he beem through?

"Should we let him go home with his relatives?" Aberline asked.

"Before that let me talk with him." a voice from behind them started them. They snapped back their heads to see a particular earl with his butler by his side.

"Earl Phantomhive!" Randall grumbled. "What do you want?"

The said Earl ignored his impolite attitude for now. "You know very well why I'm here. I want to interrogate victim."

"You're just going to tear him to shreds." Randall objected.

"On the contrary, he might talk to me, as I'm around his age. Haven't you thought that an adult questioning him would only scare him?"

"Hey, our psyhologists our pros! What do you think you can do what they can't?!" he snapped at the child. The grey haired boy's mouth formed a smirk. "We shall see."

Ignoring the disapproving of the officer Ciel handed his coat and hat to his faithful butler then entered the room. The boy raised his head to look at whoever who came. Upon seeing the earl his lone eye widened. He tried to control his shaking as the blue-eyed boy slowly approached him then sat right in front of him.

Ciel inspected the victim in front of him. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. Or more precisely eye, half of his face was covered by bandage. His whole frame was shaking as the boy looked at him with fear. The dark bags under his eye revealed he had problems with sleep, if he have slept at all.

"Hi, I'm Ciel." the Earl decided to start the conversation with introduction. If the boy haven't talked to the officers he has to be seen as friendly as possible, he must earn the boy's trust. "What is your name?"

The boy stared at him, but didn't answer.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it." Ciel said giving him a small reassuring smile as he reached in his pocket to pull out some delicacies. "Look, I have some lolipops. Which one would you like? Strawberry or Caramel?"

The boy didn't answer, but shyly took the Caramel flavoured candy. He unwrapped the treat and gave it a small lick, then took it in his mouth.

"How about we play a game? How does a play of Blackjack sound?" the boy didn't answer but slowly nodded. Ciel took a pack of card he spotted in the display of toys and mixed the cards. When he decided it was fine he divided the cards.

The boy glanced at the cards then hesitantly took them in his hand and started playing. After a half an hour the boy seemed to grow more comfortable with him. Ciel decided to take the next step.

"You know just playing like this is kind of boring? You know what? The winner can ask something from the other player. And the loser must answer."

The boy silently nodded. They showed their cards to each other. Ciel won. He knew it would only ruin his work so far if he just demanded answers from a broken child, so he decided he would ask unrelated questions then slowly direct the talk to the particular incident. "How about you answer my earlier question. You already know my name, so it's only fair that I at least learn yours."

"...It's Sam." he whispered.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Ciel answered smiling at him encouragingly. "Oh, it seems I lost this one. Your question?"

"...What happened to your eye?" he inquired silently.

"Oh this?" Ciel asked as he put a hand on hiseyepatch "You know it's scared pretty badly and people would freak out if they saw it. I lost again. Question 2?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to help you." Ciel told him.

"Why?"

Ciel wagged his index finger. "A-ah. You can only ask questions if you win."

Sam casted his eye down when Ciel won the next round. "It seems it's my turn to ask. You know...when I entered this room, I couldn't help but notice that you... seemed a little afraid of me. May I ask why?" he asked cautiously. Sam's eye widened and he bit his lip to choke back a whimper as his whole frame started shaking. Seeing that he might hyperventilate Ciel quickly acted. "You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with it. Why don't you talk about the games you like?"

Sam fortunatelly calmed down. "I-I like p-playing football, a-and board games and chess that I used to play with-" he bit his lips as tears collected at the rim of his eye. Ciel reached in his pocket and gave him a handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

"It's alright, Sam. You're out of that place." Ciel said in a low, comforting voice. The boy boy shot up, angrily slamming his small palms at the surface of the desk. This furious side of him was completely different from the boy who sat there shyly.

"IT MEANS NOTHING WHEN YOU LOST EVERYTHING!" he screeched as tears escaped his eyes, soaking the white fabric with bloody tears. "Someone like you would never understand!"

Ciel sighed. "Believe me Sam, I know exactly what you've been through."

"Be-because you read my file!" he shouted sniffing. "You don't know how painful it was to see them die right before my eyes!" he wept as he let his head fall on the desk.

Ciel reached out and patted the crown of Sam's head. "Believe me I know it too well. My family was killed when I was ten." Surprised Sam lifted his head up to look at his peer's face that became emotionless. Maybe their similar tragic past may open the boy up for him.

"I remember the sight of my parents' skin being roasted like chestnuts, the stink of burning flesh and the screams of the servants who were burned alive still resound in my ear... It's not something a human should be exposed to, let alone a child with undevelopped psyhe."

Sam casted his eye down in shame. "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that." he apologized. "If I knew..."

"Don't worry about that Sam." Ciel waved him off. "I know that such a loss weighs heavily on you. It's never easy. But if you tell me what you know I can help you Sam." Ciel said as he looked in the other's eye. "If you help me, I can help you."

The boy inhaled deeply then he let out a big sigh. "It was like every day...Dad went to work in the factory, Mom managed the household and..." he whimpered but he gulped loudly to force down the lump in his throat. "A-and Charlie and I went to school...You know we were really excited... it was the day before our birthday." he smiled fondly at the memory but then as quickly as the smile came it was gone. Ciel frowned. Such a familiar scenario to exist... "We went to bed excitedly wanting nothing more than to wake up for presents in the morning...But..." he stilled as he held back his tears. "I heard weird sound so I woke up, waking Charlie too. We thought it was my imagination then we heard the sound of something breaking. We feared that Mom and Dad might have had a quarrel so we sneaked down to see what happened. We noticed that it was really warm inside, but we forgot about it when we saw..." he clenched his fists. "We saw our parents on the floor unmoving. We...we tried to wake them up but then we realised they were...gone... They the heat intensified and we saw that fire broke out. We wanted to run out of the house and call help b-but we had stinky tissues pressed to our noses so we passed out. Whe-when we woke up we were locked in a cage. We shouted for help but noone came...Th-then two man in masks... I didn't see their faces of the mask and cloak they had... they asked who's the elder brother. I quickly admitted that I was the older. I-i thought they would spare my little brother b-but they dragged us both out and one of them... both of us... he touhed us where we were told it's not right... then I had to watch as he... he thrusted that knife in his chest... Charlie looked at me wh-while he was b-bleeding a-awy then -hen, he just... stopped breathing but hi-is eyes remained f-focused on me!... and the other man... my eye.. he... he..."

Ciel put a reasuring hand on the trembling boy's shoulder as he let him sob and get rid of the tension that weighed his heart. "You helped a lot Sam. I will find them I promise."

"H-how? You're just a kid too." he stuttered. "I have my ways.

Now if you'll excuse me." Ciel said as he turned to leave. His hand was ghosting over the doorknob when Sam stopped him.

"Wait! What's going to happen to me now?" he asked.

"You're closest relatives will be your legal guardian."

"This is not what I meant."

Ciel turned back to him sighing. "You have two choices: either hold on or let go."

"What do you think I should choose?" He shrunk a little in his seat when suddenly the calm and warm attitude of Ciel disappeared in the abyss of his emotionless eye. He shook his head. "I think the best you can do is to let go. Have a happy life."

"So you mean that the pain will eventually disappear?" the boy asked clutching his chest hopefully.

Ciel shook his head. "It will never disappear. It's a constant bugging presence in your mind. A loss you can replace hard. But that's normal, no human, let alone child should be displayed to such cruel fate." he reached in his breast pocket to pull out a business card. "If you remember something, anything else call me. Now if you'll excuse me." he told as he turned to leave but was stopped again.

"Ciel... What did you choose?" Sam asked timidly.

Without looking back Ciel just said "Goodnight Sam."

* * *

"So in conclusion: the victims are twin brothers and their parents. The culprits show up at the night before the children's birthday and murder the parents. They set the house on fire and kidnap the twins. But there are cases when they simply abduct twins wandering in the dead of night. The twins are thrown in a cage where they are molested, then the younger brother is brutally murdered and the older has his right eye gouged out..." Sebastian announced.

Twirling from side to side in his chair Ciel spoke: "Moreover, they make no mistakes. In order to capture them we'll need a bait."

"But the Young Master doesn't have a twin brother and I hardly think there's someone who looks exactly like you." Ciel hummed in agreement. Indeed it would take a lot to find someone identical to him. What if they just had a boy wear a wig? No, that's too risky. Someone identical to him huh? A great idea crossed his mind. He smirked.

* * *

It was a silent night in London. Not even drunks were in the street at half past 2 am. With his demonic speed Sebastian quickly took Ciel in East End. They were standing in an alley facing the main road. Ciel was dressed in clothes wage-earners' kids run around. He turned to face Sebastian. "Do it." he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian answered smirking. He let his true self loose to morph his human form. He was in that tight fitting leather thing he wore at their first encounter with black smoke surrpunding him. He let out a low groan at the sounds of bones popping. His frame shrunk along with his head and limbs. His long claws retracted along with his hair that turned in silverish grey colour. When he attained the desired form the black smoke enshrouded his body, forming an identical outfit to Ciel's.

Ciel nodded in appreciation as he looked at the demon. Of course he still preserved that smirk but he looked exactly as he was orderedto look like.

"Your eyes are still red." Ciel said. "As you are unable to force your body to grow I can't change the colour of my eye you know." he smirked at Ciel's sulking face. "But I admit, I never expected you to order me to take up your form."

"The only thing you can't do is lying to me, and I'm perfectly alright with that."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well then elder brother, let's play the lost little kids shall we?" Sebastian asked as he linked his arm in Ciel's to Ciel's sulking. Ciel sighed and they stepped out in the light of the main street.

"I wonder what Mother and Father will give us on our birthday tomorrow brother!" Sebastian beamed playing his role. He said it loud enough to have someone hear them. He glanced back at the figure that followed them. This was too easy.

"Should I dispose of him right away?" he asked.

"No" Ciel whispered, knowing that Sebastian will hear it perfectly. "There might be other victims we don't know of yet. Also there's only one of them. If we catch this one the other will flee. Let them capture us and drag us to their hiding place."

"As you whish."

"Hello boys." a man with hood greeted them. He had the hood pulled down to his nose, so they didn't see his face. "What are you two doing here in the middle of night?" he asked cockinh his head to the side.

"Our Mother said we can't speak with strangers." Ciel said.

The man grinned despite he shook his head. "Aw, but you know me pretty well, don't you Ciel?" Ciel's eye widened when a chloroform soaked handkerchief was pressed in his face from behind. His eye widened when he saw that Sebastian was desparately tryinf to get the handkerchief off his face. But his eye widened then fluttered close as he fell limp in his captor's arm next to Sebastian's form.

"Ciel, Ciel..." the man in cloak shook his head in disappointment. "You're naïve to think that I don't know about your pet. Put those bidding chains on my cute Ciel's little monster will you?" he ordered his companion. The other man held Ciel to his chest with one hand– mentally noting that he smelt really good – while dragging the unconscious demon behind him as they disappeared in the dark.

* * *

_So what do you think? Are you intrested in the continuation? Tell me in reviews._

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please._

_Until next time._

_Pimpy._


	2. Trapped

_Hi guys, this will be a little shorter chappie than last time, but I can't schedule a longer one, I just finished tiping my homework (it took 5 FUCKING HOURS!) and now I'm drained, so this might be worse than I intended. But I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to leave reviews._

_Warning: violence, blood, grammatical mistakes._

_Do not own anything._

Chapter II - Trapped

Ciel's felt as if his head was pounded with a dull object as the sound of dripping water hit wood. Groaning in pain he woke up, blinking rapidly to get used to his surroundings. The air was heavy from several layers of dust, making it hard for Ciel to breath. Also, he felt that he was lying on something soft, yet itchy. Finally he could make out the outlines of his environment then as he willed his eye to focus.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Ciel's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of his captor. He was sitting within a meter on a chair grinning at Ciel from behind his mask. Ciel tried to jump on his legs but he felt a harsh tug on his wrists. He tore his gaze at the petite hands and cursed at the cold handcuffs. "Not a morning person aren't you?" the man mocked.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Ciel. Unlike you, I don't need a name for the others to refer to me. I'm me." he said shrugging.

Ciel shot furious eyes at the stranger. No, he wasn't really a stranger. He recognised the mask in the minute he saw glimpse of it. He's one of _them._ _Drip._

"Where are we?" he demanded.

"Hm, you don't recogize this place? Look around, you'll know it. I'm sure of it." the man replied.

Sparing a threatening glare at him for the last time Ciel let his eye wander. He gasped in horror. Sprayed on the wall, dripped on the ground, dried in the rugs, emitting the sickening stink of death-!

"Yep, those stains are what remained from the Morgan couple." the man nodded confirming his thoughts. _Drip. _"Even though we set this house on fire too it was raining so the fire couldn't spread so quickly and done less damage than in your case." he said as he pointed at the smoke and brownish-charcoal-black floor. "But they played their roles just fine."

"What do you mean?" Ciel inquired.

The man smirked devilishly. "You're here aren't you?"

Ciel's single orb widened and his throat constricted as the tremors of fright and disgust shook his small body. All those married couples, children, families were killed just for that?! He froced the rising bile back in his quivering stomach as he forced himself to calm down. If he doesn't calm down he'll lose it and get killed. If he gets killed down then the sacrifice he made would go to waste. Clenching his fist, trying to soothe his harbouring breath he continued to glare at the smirking man before him.

"You're here." the man repeated. "And I have your dog bound." he said as he pointed up. Confused Ciel followed the finger then gasped in shock as he saw his replica pinned to the ceiling on a pentagram with pins in his arms, legs and the biggest in his chest for support. His blood gathered in a pearl, then surrendering to gravity, the crimson pearl detached itself from the small chest and fell to colour the black wood with crimson. _Drip._

"You-!" he cried out in shock as the lifeless celurean orbs morphed in pain-filled magenta coloureds. Ciel blinked in surprise then shook his head in frustration. This wasn't time for spacing out!

"I apologize Young Master." Sebastian coughed. "But this pentagram behind me weakens demons. I'm sincerely sorry but I can't get off here anytime soon."

"Still alive after having your chest ripped? Well, you are persistent." the man complimented. "But you've been through quite some hardships haven't you demon?"

"As per the contract-"

"Yes that damn thing forces you in a lot of trouble doesn't it?" noting Sebastian's lack of answer he continued. "This is quite a lot for only one soul."

"Your point?" Sebastian inquired.

The man smirked. "Belphegor." Sebastian's eye narrowed when the man's companion stepped out of the shadows. Ciel blinked in surprise when instead of a fat, old man he expected to see – he was the prince of laziness isn't he? – he saw a young skinny guy who seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He was in a white shirt and black pants, but his tie was loose and his cuffs were undone, as if he was too lazy to do that. He had an old leather covered book in his hand.

"You look like shit Beel." Belphegor remarked. "This is what happens if you overdo something. Why don't you just stay there and relax?"

"You know well that I'm under contract." Sebastian responded.

"Now, now Belphegor." the masked man chided."Tell Beelzebub- no Sebastian our offer."

Said demon nodded as he opened the book and raised it above his head so Sebastian could read it. "We've found a loophole."

"A loophole?" Ciel whispered shocked.

"Yes, a loophole." the demon repeated. "With this, you can break your contract. You don't have to see this brat anymore, moreover, you'll get dozens of children's soul instead if his."

Ciel's eye widened. No, he couldn't! After all they've been through Sebastian shouldn't consider something like that right? Sure, he could be a brat, but he was dedicated to his revenge. Biting his lips in anxiousness Ciel looked in his clone's eyes. He gulped when Sebastian's lips curled around words.

"No."

Silence. "Wha?" Belphegor asked, not sure if he heard well.

"I said no." Sebastian repeated.

"What's up Beel, you used to eat hundreds a day, you even spread that black death shit just to make things easier and now you struggle for that brat's soul?"

"I gave up on messily sampling everything in my way. I've become a gourmet. I have matured if you please."

"Gourmet?" Belphegor snorted. "The kind of dish that's smaller than your hand and leaves you with empty stomach? You're an idiot Beel, that boy doesn't worth that much."

"Well, I may say it from the amount of effort I invested but I'm not willing to give up on him."

"So you won't withdraw?"

"Nope."

Belphegor sighed in frustration. "Dammit, what a pain in the ass. I really hoped we can avoid this. At least you can't move from there." he said as he stepped to Ciel. "And you can have a perfect view of how I'm going to kill your brat."

Heearing this Ciel desparately tried to free himself of the cuffs as the demon approached him slowly, threateningly. "No use. You're trapped. Stay still, I want to be done with this as soon as possible." he said nonchalantly as he extended his claws. With one hand he pushed Ciel down on the matress, keeping him in place, while his claw inched closer to the rapidly throbbing vein on Ciel's neck. He already felt the sharp edge of it when both of them perked up hearing a tumphing sound and saw plaster break into tiny pieces on the floor.

They snapped their heads up to see Sebastian smashing the back of his head in the ceiling, as it was his only unbid body part. Sebastian continued pounding, gritting his fangs in pain. Belphegor's eye widened when he realised Sebastian's intention. "NO!" he shouted, but Sebastian's head collided with the ceiling once again and finally the seal that bid him broke. With a pain-filled howl Sebastian ripped himself off the ceiling and landed right next to the bed Ciel was help captive while he turned back in his usual form.

Before the other demon could sink its claw in Ciel's flesh he kicked him away.

Wiping some blood from under his nose Belphegor turned to Sebastian. "Why did you do that?"

"As per our contract-"

"Cut the crap Beel, I know pretty well what a contract is but why do you want him of all people when you can have more? He couldn't have sacrifised you that much." the other demon reasoned.

Sebastian smirked. "Oh, Belph, you're still entirely oblivious of the true meaning of a sacrifice."

"I'm getting to eat dozens of souls for a little aid, isn't that the best offer a demon could get?" the other challenged.

Sebastian chuckled. "Belph, Belph." he sighed as he shook his head from side to side. "It's not the quality that matters but the quantity. Your contractor may have offered you more souls, but they are all meaningless to him. Whereas... My Young Master offered me the only thing he had left."

Belphegor raised a brow in mild interest. "And what would that be?"

Sebastian raised his index finger in front of his lips winking. "That's a secret."

Belphegor sighed. "You leave me no other choice. Master, leave this to me, I'll catch up with you."

"Wait what?!" Ciel tried to object, but he was still held in place by his metalbracelet.

"Well Ciel, this is quite a shame that we can't finish our business now, but I can't have your dog interefere and Belphegor is too much of himself to do anything. See you." he said as he waved at the stunned boy.

"Wait!" Ciel shouted after the retracting form, but gasped when the two demons clashed before him. Recovering from his shock Ciel shouted at Sebastian. "Sebastian, don't let him escape, that's an order!"

"Yes, My Lord." the demon replied as he threw a set of utensils at his opponent. Belphegor dodged with a look of pure annoyance on his face. But Sebastian wasn't fooled. He knew that Belphegor wasn't someone to be taken lightly. He has to disarm him before he starts to take matters seriously.

He lunged and continued to assault his enemy, but he noticed that the other had no problem with blocking him. Sebastian clicked his tounge in annoyance. The pentagram and the stakes bathed in holy water did their damage. But he can't risk losing to Belphegor, not when three years worth of his hard work were on the line.

Sebastian picked speed up, ignoring the pain in his chest to take down his enemy the sooner. He got angrier when he noticed his opponent dodged him with ease. He even counterattacked. Very soon, Sebastian's opportunities for attacking ran out and was forced to dodge.

Noticing the demon's weakening state Belphagor lunged at him and Sebastian raised his arms to block the attack somewhat. "Where are you aiming?" he taunted when a fire ball went past by him, but the words died in his mouth when he saw that the target wasn't him. The boy!

With all power he could muster the demon ran with full speed and picked up Ciel and jumped out of the building just in time. Glass shattered as Sebastian's bloody head broke through and he let out a pained groan as he cushioned Ciel's impact.

Fire broke out hungrily licking the dry walls of the building while another demon stared at them on the root. Frightened gasps and screams of 'fire!' were heard as London's inhabitants woke up. What kept them asleep until now is a mistery.

Narrowing his eyes at the beaten opponent and the boy he was clutching in his arms, the demon in the flames turned away and disappeared in the night.

* * *

_So this is it for now. _

_Surprised Sebby is neither Luci or Assy? Well I hope you are, relating him to them is already a bit cliché. _

_I don't know how often I'm going to update this story. How about every Thursday? Yes, only weekly, I can't afford more regularly. You have SOTP every Sunday! Also I have tons of exams and shit, moreover, I'm still indebted with the final part of 'The Stalker' trilogy and a story I'll write together with another author. Now that I mention it I should already tell her I'm still alive._

_Okay, sorry for bitching, the point is that the next part will be updated probably on Thursday, but I may run late._

_I know I pleaded for them countless times, but believe me they are really important to me: reviews! Theygives me a sense of accomplishment after the long hours I write my stories and it would be good if I knew it's not in vain. (To Narutopokefan and promocat: THANK YOU for doing it without asking.)_

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please._

_Until next time._

_Pimpy._


	3. Muteness

_As promised the third chapter. Feel free to review. They make me happy and inspire me to create fanfic ideas. _

_Warning: violence, gore, horror, grammatical mistakes._

_Do not own._

Chapter III - Muteness

Lizzy watched the front door excitedly as she awaited Ciel to return home. She already decorated the mansion and dressed the servants in 'cute' clothes as she awaited her future husband's return. Lately he looked more stressed than usual lately so she was determined to lighten his mood. She smiled excitedly when she heard the sounds of neighing horses stopping in front of the mansion.

The servants lined up to greet their lord properly while Elizabeth faced the front door as the doorknob turned.

However everyone's smile dropped when they laid eyes on the condition Ciel and Sebastian was in. Both of them was covered in dried blood and dirt. But more importantly, Ciel looked so exhausted as if he would collapse in any minute. He blinked rapidly and his eye was going in and out of focus, as if he tried to bat away a constantly returning vision. Elizabeth tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Ciel looked just like the day he returned from his one-month disappearance.

Without a word Ciel walked past them slowly discarding his clothes carelessly. Noone dared to let out even a breath as their eyes followed the boy. With unsteady legs he climbed the stairs then disappeared in the hallway.

"Do excuse him." Sebastian apologized as he picked up the bloody gloves Ciel dropped. "We had a really upsetting encounter and now he's completely drained. You should return another time Lady Elizabeth."

Nodding sadly Lizzy waited until the servants prepared her carriage while Sebastian followed his master.

Ciel was only in his underwear when he reached his bathroom. He opened the tap and splashed water on his grimy face. He scrubbed himself until the water that poured off him became clean and transparent. When he approached the latest corpse the wooden floor collapsed under him and he fell in a pool of blood and dust. He closed the tap and slowly raised his head to face his reflection.

He studied his sculpted nose, pointed chin, plump lips and chubby cheeks. Lastly he inspected his eyes. One was his natural eye colour, the beautiful cobalt blue he inherited from her mother. The other one was the one Sebastian etched the contract sign in. He sighed.

The situation couldn't be worse. After his encounter with that man, the attacks multipied and became more brutal. Now even the older teen brothers had were killed by a sharp opbject, definitely some kind of blade piercing their heart and Sebastian's contract sign was drawn on the wall as a signature. It was as if they threatened Ciel that this would happen to him too.

Ciel didn't get it. Why has that man so intent on breaking his contract? It was clear that he didn't want to save Ciel's soul. On the contrary he wanted to kill Ciel and make him remember. To have his sense of guilt overpower him, to make him regret-

"It was rude of you to not acknowledge Lady Elizabeth's presence my Lord. I believe I thaught you better than that." Sebastian chided as he prepared Ciel's bath.

Ciel turned to watch his collared monster draw his bath. Wordlessly he stepped in the water and let his mind wander as Sebastian cleared all kinds of filth off him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lizzy, but I'm not participating in this." Soma said denying the girl's request.

"But something is definitely wrong with him!" she argued. "Have you seen him lately? He looks as if his soul has been sucked away."

Soma placed his teacup in the saucer and sighed. True, Ciel was even more strange than usual. He too was really concerned about him and curious to know what's up with his friend, but he respected Ciel's privacy.

"I understand your worries but I don't think we should spy after him. I trust Ciel." he said determinedly.

"I know." she huffed. "But he keeps something important in secret and it's eating him up, I can see it. We have to do something!"

Soma hummed in response as he weighed the options. He knew that Ciel was indeed carrying a huge burden, he has to fend for himself alone in this cruel world. On top of it the ones who killed his family was waiting for a chance to kill him. And if 'they' decide to pounce on Ciel when he's in such a bad condition, then the outcome could be fatal. Soma shook his head. No, Ciel would be fine. He has Sebsatian who protects him from exterior harms. But nothing can save Ciel from himself.

"All right." he agreed. "But when we find it out we have to help him." Elizabeth smiled.

"I wouldn't have imagined anything different than that."

* * *

Lifeless cobalt blue eyes stared at Ciel's ones. With shaky leg Ciel approached the corpse on the altar. The body was really scrawny, it was a wonder how he survived until now. His clothes were covered in dirt and dried blood that sprayed out of an enormous stab from the chest. The worst was that He had blood running out if his mouth and nose, meaning that he didn't die instantly from the stab, insteas of that he died either from the bloodloss or choking.

Ciel's eyes teared up in trying to force the bile back as he inspected the nasty gash in the corpse's small chest. The sight, the atmosphere, the stink... they were owerwhelming.

Suddenly the eyes focused on him. Ciel gasped in horror.

"Give it back!" the body comanded spitting up even more blood.

_If the murderer shows up, the body of his or her victim will bleed again._

Ciel shook his head as he backed away. "N-no it can't be! Y-you're dead!"

"Give it back!" the corpse commanded. Ciel gasped with wide eyes when the body rose. As he took a step behind He followed Ciel on shaky legs, his hand outstretched in Ciel's direction. "I-I don't have it I swear!" Ciel replied.

Ciel stopped when he hit the cage with his back. His attacker was only a few inches away from him now. "I want it back! Return it, it's mine!" it screeched as it dug His too long nail's in Ciel's chest.

Ciel coughed up blood as He rummaged in his torn ribcage. He couldn't scream from the shock. Ciel whimpered in pain when He grabbed his heart. "To think that your broken heart beats instead of mine...It's a shame." He said as He gave a harsh squeeze to the rapidly beating organ. "Maybe your soul can replace mine."

Ciel let out a bloodcurdling sream when the other started tearing his heart out slowly and painfully. Ciel watched with wide teary eyes as the franticly pounding heart was ripped out of his chest. He let out a cruel laugh when He successfully separated the heart and soul from the rest of Ciel's body, that immeadiately hit the ground.

Ciel tried to breath but his vision was already blurry and he felt cold. No, he felt as if he was frozen. Ciel watched in horror when the corpse crushed the organ in his hand.

_So cold... _

When he opened it again there was a small lightglobe.

_Without my soul-! _

The dead body opened his gaping chest further and inserted the glowing ball in his chest.

"Not the same, but it will do." the not-a-corpse-anymore said. "Cold isn't it?" He asked wickedly then his smirked turned in a frown. "Now you know partly the agony I've been through. Or to be more specific... there's still one thing. Sebastian." Ciel watched in horror when his faithful butler appeared next to Him smirking.

"Burn it." He said as he pointed at Ciel's dying body. Ciel gasped. He tried to object, but he became even more desperate when his limbs didn't obey him. He couldn't move.

"Yes, My Lord." the demon answered grinning as he approached Ciel. Ciel tried to jump up and run, or scot away, or order Sebastian to stop, but despite how awake his mind was, his body didn't comply to his orders, it just remained on the cold stone motionless. Ciel's eyes teared up in fear when the demon was already before him, holding a fire ball in his palm. Smirkinng the demon dropped the fire ball a few inches away from him. When the fire hit the ground it spread quickly, creating a ring around Ciel's limp body. From the raising heat of the fire Ciel could tell that the ring was closing in on him. In a last attempt he managed to open his mouth, but only a scream of agony resounded from his throat when the fire touched him and-

Ciel shot up in his bed, panting heavily. Cold sweat ran down on his chin as desparate cobalt eyes scanned the dark room. He sighed in relief when he realised he had a nightmare. He buried his face in his hands as he forced his stomach to stop quivering. Despite the immense fatigue that weighed down on his shoulders he simply couldn't sleep peacefully lately. He had a lot of these kinds of dreams lately.

"Another one of those nightmares?"

Ciel jolted in his bed. "Dammit Sebastian, don't just appear like that!" he snapped at the butler.

"My apologies Young Master, but you called out to me. I assumed that you were in trouble." the demon replied bowing. Ciel blushed in embarassement. He talked in his sleep? "But there is another reason. I think I realized their pattern."

Ciel shot up from his bed. "Then let's not waste any more time! Take me there!" Ciel ordered. In a blink of an eye Sebastian changed. He picked his master up and jumped out of the window, disappearing in the night.

* * *

Sebastian landed in front of the house of the next victim. Ciel hopped out of his arms and ran towards the door. His hand was already on the doorknob when, when suddenly he felt immense heat

"Young Master!" Sebastian grabbed him from behind and jumped back, barely missing the flare of fire. He sighed in frustration and Ciel cursed when they saw that the whole house was on fire. They were late. In the neighbourhood the lights turned on as curious and anxious eyes regarded the scene, while others took their most important belongings and ran.

Ciel's single orb widened when he saw the outline of a person in the fire. He gasped when he spotted Belphegor in the flames.

When their eyes met the demon smirked at him then took of running fast.

"Wait!" Ciel shouted. "Let's follow him Sebastian!"

The demon picked him up again. "Yes, My Lord!"

Ciel's eye narrowed when he saw they were leaving the city and approaching a dense forest. Sebastian followed Belphegor's traces until they get out of the forest. Ciel's eye widened when recognised saw the barren landscape. They were close to _that_ place. His eyes landed in the home of torture and he gasped in disbelief. The mansion was still standing, it wasn't eaten by the flames completely like his home was. It was 'only' smoky and had some of the windows broken.

Belphegor disappeared in the building but Sebastian abruptly stopped in front of the halfly-burnt mansion.

"Why did you stop?!" Ciel demanded. "I ordered you to follow him!"

"Young Master, I regret to tell you that I am unable to enter this building." the demon replied as he fixed his glare on the mansion.

"WHAT?!" Ciel screamed at him in frustration. Sebastian sighed.

"This mansion has just been placed under a barrier, I cannot enter until the seals are broken." he replied as he set the boy on his foot. Sebastian kneeled down in front of Ciel and gazed in his single orb intensely. It was as if a father has lowered himself on his child's height to talk to him as equal. "Young Master, it's extremely hazardous to enter that place, let's-"

"We can't." Ciel cut the butler off. "I already received a letter in which Her Majesty requested to have this case solved immediately. I'm going in and destroy the seals then call you inside."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's too risky, I can't let you go inside."

"I'm the master Sebastian!" Ciel snapped at the demon "your opinion has no meaning to me! These guys definitely know something about my case too and I'm not going to slip the chance of interrogating them. They can give us an answer why did they do what they had and moreover, we have to find out if anyone else is involved and alive yet."

Sebastian sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing his Master is useless. "Please be safe and try not to get caught once. The seals are on south, north, east and west. They look just like that pentagram I was trapped in last time. If you damage the seal it will be useless." he said as he put a silver knife in Ciel's small hand.

Ciel nodded. "Ok."

"I'll follow you from the outside." the demon promised.

Sparing a last glance at his butler Ciel entered the building with shaky legs, but determined to put an end to this nightmare.

* * *

_Next update on Thursday. I'll try to make that one longer, this is not the best, I was in a haste to finish this as promised. But I hope you like it._

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Until next time._

_Pimpy_


	4. Behind the Door

_**IMPORTANT!:** Hey guys, here is the next chapter, and it's pretty long. However I have bad news for you: there is a high possibility that I won't be able to upload next Thursday. The reason: I have a shit ton of exams and presentations to submit. If I'm lucky and have some time I may upload the next chapter, but don't be disappointed if I can't make it. _

_For those who read my other story, 'Secrets of the Phantomhives', I can say there won't be delay, I have written a few chapters in stock, so don't worry about that._

_Anyway please support the story with reviews, thank you!_

_Now on with the chapter!_

_Important! This chapter includes blood and gore and every shit you see/read in horrors. You have been warned._

_Do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

Chapter III - Behind the Door

_An hour earlier_

Lizzy woke up hearing a scream that was quickly muffled as if someone clapped a hand over his mouth. She shot up from the bed and quickly searched for her small dagger she hid in her dress in case something ominious like this happened. Soundlessly she opened the door and let it creaked open. She tiptoed from where the sound came from. She worriedly tightened her squeeze on the hilt when she realised it came from the Master bedroom, where Ciel was sleeping.

She reached for the doorknob but halted when she heard muffled sounds from behind. She couldn't make out the words but she recognized Sebastian's voice. She sighed in relief. If Sebastian was there then everything would be fine.

She turned to leave when she heard the sound of two hurried footsteps from behind the door. Panick arose in her. She didn't want to be found out and more importantly, she didn't want to appear before her future husband in nothing but a nightgown. Her room was too far away, so when the door slammed open she pressed herself to the wall and waited for Ciel and his butler to leave hurriedly. When the thump of footsteps disappeared she sighed in relief and slid down on the wall in sitting position.

Then it hit her. Ciel and his butler left. The servants are sleeping. It's the perfect opportunity to research without being caught.

She stood up and quickly but silently sneaked in Ciel's office. It wasn't foreign from her, she had broken in here countless times to drag Ciel out. If she remembered correctly there was a telephone on Ciel's organized desk. She smirked when she caught sight of the black machine.

She raised the receiver and dialled the correct numbers. She bit her nails impatiently as she waited to be answered. Finally the phone was picked up and a groggy sound answered.

"'ello?" Soma mumbled tiredly.

"It's me." Lizzy said in a shushed tone, but loud enough for the prince to hear. "Ciel and Sebastian left, the servants are sleeping. Come here, we'll continue the investigation here." Not waiting for his reply she hung the phone up.

They had previously tried to gain information from the townhouse as it was unaffected by the fire but they didn't find anything. There weren't much personal belongings that place since Ciel and his late father only slept there when they had business in London.

In the pale moonlight she searched in Ciel's desk drawers and room but he didn't find a diary or photoalbum. They most likely burned in the fire like most of the house. She snapped her fingers. The basement! That was untouched by the fire! There must be something from before the fire.

With hurried steps she raced to the entrance hall, she had been rummaging around for a while so Soma might arrive in any minute. She halted and turned back. She can't let herself be seen in such clothes. She slipped in her room and squeezed her form in a dress and raced back. As if she was led by fate she just reached down when Soma and Agni sneaked in. She nodded to them, motioning to follow.

As they passed the servant's quarters she motioned them to stop and wait for her. She slipped in the kitched and fetched a candelabra and a box of matches. As she returned to the boys, Agni took the candelabra bowing and let Soma light the candles.

She led them down to the labirinth of the cellar. She knew the place, when she and Ciel was little they used to play hide and seek here. However there was a door both she and Ciel was forbidden to enter. She was sure that the answers are lurking behind the door her Uncle Vincent made sure to keep locked.

She stopped right in front of the door staring at it, as if it would turn transparent. The door that has been locked for ages, that haunted in her dreams, taunting her to open it despite the prohibition. Finally she can explore the depth of Ciel's family secrets.

How ironic, she thought, that the key to the truth is behind a locked door.

She felt bad for spying after Ciel, but he definitely needed help or it might be too late.

Tearing away her gaze from the door she turned to the wall next to her. Ignoring Soma's puzzled look she patted the wall until she found what she searched for. Carefully she pulled out a loose brick from the wall and reached inside to pull out the key.

Back then when she was small the key had been left in the door on accident. Driven by curiousity she opened the door, but when she wanted to peek inside a hand shot out and slammed the door shut. Her Aunt Rachel hastily locked the door and scolded her hrashly. With tearstung eyes she left reluctantly. However she halted on the stairs when she heard a choked sob. She tiptoed back to see her Aunt Rachel standing in the reopened door, squeezing a photo in her hand, while the other clamped on her mouth to prevent her whimpers from escaping. It was distant and the angle wan't really good so Lizzy couldn't see what was inside the picture that upsetted her auntie. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to calm down. With teary eyes and espressionless face she sniffed for the last time, placed the photo in an album she never saw and closed the door again. She pulled out the key and turned to the wall, where she pulled out a brick and hid the key in the cavity.

Lizzy even more corious than ever of course planned on sneaking in again, but when her Aunt approached she ran away, determined to come back later. When she returned she was told that they had some kind of meeting the English Knights had to attend, so she postponed sneaking in the next day. However the next morning as she finished her birthday present to Ciel the Phantomhive mansion burned down. With those pitchblack feelings in her heart she eventually forgot about the door. Up until now.

She unconsciously held her breath as she pushed the key inside. The lock let out a soft click when it was unlocked. With rapidly beating heart she gave a light push to the door and let it open wide with a loud creak. She crunched her nose at the smell of stale air but she ignored it. As Agni entered too the place got illuminated by the flickering candlelight.

Old furnitures and rugs, ragged clothes and baby stuffs, old newspapers and documents stood in piles on the dusty mahagony desk. It was as if someone was trying to lock away the reminders of a painful memory. Except that it was.

Soma and Agni studied the by now brownish yellow newspapers while Lizzy roamed her eyes and hands on the shabby clothes. She spared a glance at the maternity clothes but she quickly skipped to the baby stuffs. She noted that they had really much baby clothes but she paid no mind. Nobles after all liked displaying their fortune, so this might have been just another form of it.

On the bottom of the pile she spotted a plush toy. She raised it up to inspect it closer. It was a rabbit that was on the edge of falling apart, one button that was the eye vanished. It was visible that the toy had once been torn, she traced her fingers on the sloppy scitches deep in thought. She remebers the toy faintly. She once saw it in Ciel's room, under his bed. She thought it was intended to her and she couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed that she didn't get it. When she asked Ciel he denied having such toy and when she wanted to prove her point the toy was gone. Now that she thinked back it seemed as if Ciel inherited the secrets he held.

"Have you found anything?" She snapped out of her inner thoughts when Soma called out to him. She shook her head and Soma scratched his nape. "Maybe we should go back. We've been here for at least in hour the servants might wake up in any minute."

Lizzy sighed in disappointment. She really hoped she would find something even a fickle clue here, but there was nothing. But then why did Ciel's parents kept this door clothes. She glanced around, trying to find something that was out of place. Sighing in defeat she turned to face Soma and nod in agreement but she froze when she caught glimpse of something familiar. Noticing Lizzy's stillness Soma steppe away and let Lizzy inspect the area he and Agni investigated. She knew Ciel for a long time so she might find what he skipped.

With shaky hand she hooked her index finger around the leather bound book's spine and carefully pulled it out, afraid that it might fall into dust from her touch. She held her breath back as she spread the pages. She frowned upon seeing there were very few photos.

There were one where Vincent and Rachel was proudly presenting the declaration of being pregnant to the camera. In the next one Rachel was already having a bloated belly, probably close to the date of giving birth. In the next one Rachel was holding a baby in her arms but despite her smiling face, her eyes didn't beam. In the next there was a picture from the day Ciel was shown to the Phantomhive couple's family, friends and other acquintances. Lizzy noticed that Rachel had the same forced smile on it. Come to think of it... she always smiled like that... Wasn't she happy?

Shaking her head to clear her head she continued studying the pictures, but the sense of unease only rose with each passing picture. She felt her throat constrict when she saw that Ciel was holding the same expression on his face. How didn't she notice it? How could she been so blind? But more importantly... What could have made Aunt Rachel and Ciel like this?

She stopped when she saw a particular picture. It was Ciel in sailor blouse and shorts standing next to a mirror. The difference from the other pictures was that in this one Ciel was genuinely smiling. She felt a smile stretch on her face. This was Ciel's real smile, the one she fell in love with.

"Found something?" Soma asked.

Lizzy didn't answer, only continued to stare at the picture. Despite the warmth in her heart she felt that something was amiss. She gazed the piece of paper intensely, inspecting every detail in the picture, because she knew that something was not right. She didn't know how she knew it, all she knew that it was nagging her consciousness. It felt as if she forgot something important.

She paled and a wave of nausea hit her when she realised what was wrong. Noticing Lizzy's unnaturally pale face and unblinking eyes worry rose in Soma. "H-hey are you alright? You're really pale?" No answer. She placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "You scare me Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

With trembling finger she pointed at the 'Ciel' on the right. "On th-this side Ciel has a cross in his neck." Narrowing his eyes Soma focused on the part Lizzy was pointing at, but he failed to recognize the problem. "I don't know what you're trying to say." he admitted.

"On this side Ciel has a cross in his neck..." she repeated with shaky voice. Her quivering intensified when her finger skipped to the figure on the left as she tried to force down the lump in her throat. It was squeezing her throat from the inside, cutting her body of the preacious oxigen she needed. But she knew, she didn't know since when or how, but she definitely knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg. With shaky breath she finally stuttered out the shocking thruth. "But on the other he doesn't."

* * *

Ciel walked cautiously in the spooky mansion in search of the seals. Just like the outside the inside was a mess too. The wallpaper was brownish-black and slipping off the dirty walls, the rugs were ragged, the musty air irritated his nostrils and he didn't trust the creaking floorboard as well. The candelabras hanging on the wall and above him had all the candles burned entirely, only the pale moonlight illuminated his way. The furnitures he passed were all tainted black, the red velvet covers were all torn and had spiderwebs over them. He didn't peek behind any of the doors in the hallway, he didn't want to interact his enemies without Sebastian.

He spotted a petroleum lamp sitting innocently on a table with a box of matches, as if it had been prepared especially for him. Not minding to question the logic of his enemies he lit the oil inside. He held the lamp with his left hand while he clutched his revolver tightly with the other. It emmited a hazy light, making his surrounding look even more disturbing than ever. "It's better than nothing." he decided.

When he reached the corner of the mansion he pressed himself up against the wall. He stilled his breath for a few moments to eavesdrop, but after 2 minutes of stillness he took a peek to the undiscovered area. He gasped when he spotted one of the seals. It looked just like the one Sebastian had been trapped in. Now that his butler wasn't trapped inside the damn thing he saw clearly the five pointed star that was closed in a circle and some kind of writing was on it.

As silently as he could he tiptoed to the dried painting on the wall. He pulled out the knife Sebastian handed him and scratched the cirlce of the pentagram open. Sebastian said it's enough to damage the circle and then he can come inside freely, though all the seals must be destroyed first.

As he finished with his task he turned to search for the other seals. However he froze when he heard the sound of door creaking open. He quickly his behind an armchair and blew the lamp away, waiting for someone to emerge from the room but noone came. He lit the lamp again sighing. It must have been the wind. But he felt that he might find something if he went there, it was as if the room called out to him.

Giving into the temptation he sneaked inside room. It was a small library, some books were flung around carelessly as if someone has been searching. His eyes narrowed when he saw an armchair turned to oppose the window. He put the lamp down on the nightstand next to the door. He tightened his hold on his weapon and with slow steps he crawled nearer. When he was behind the armchair he yanked it backwards with full force and pointed his gun at the figure on the floor. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged at the sight. He covered his mouth to avoid throwing up. A lifeless green eye stared at him, while the other was missing from the corpse's skull. Blood flowed out of the gaping hole and the victim's mouth and nose and his blood and insides were spilled on the floor. His chest was ripped open and the pierced heart he held in his bloodied hands before he was yanked backwards rolled a few inches away. "Sam..."

Ciel forced himself to calm down and cease his trembling, but it was hard when that eye stared at his soul almost accusingly and the stench of death overpowered his senses. Before he would throw up he ran away from the scene of the crime, taking his lamp and shut the door closed behind him.

He let out shaky exhales in the hallway to calm down. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to slow his rapidly beating heart. Breath in... and out...and in... and out...It wouldn't be good if his heart would decide to act up right now when he was practically in the grasp of his enemies.

Straightening his back and raising his head up high he let out a last shaky exhaled and stepped forward. _Splat._ He froze. It felt as if he had stepped in water. But this hallway was completely dry previously! With his ragged breath returned he lowered the lamp and he glanced down to face the poddle of liquid he stepped in. He didn't step in water. It was blood. Backing up his back collided with the closed door and Ciel jumped when he felt wetness on the back of his head. He raised the lamp up to see even more blood splashed on the door, on the wall, even the ceiling! How didn't he notice it until now?!

Shaking himself he stepped quickly to run far, far away from here, far away from madness and reality, far from the truth-! Much to his fear and disappointment the deeper he went the more disturbing the scene got. He even stopped when he saw clawmarks in the wall. Not promising at all. But at least he finally found the second seal lit by the moon. With trembling hand he worked quickly to damage the seal on the wall enough to lose power.

Suddenly the moonlight that illuminated the sign was blocked. Ciel whipped his head back but he only caught a glimpse of teal coloured hair before it disappeared. Ciel's heart jumped in his throat but he quickly ran to the curve of the hallway. He looked on the way the firgure went but he didn't see anything. Was his imagination playing with him?

As much as he hated to admit, Ciel was still a child. Children's imagination are always powerful, but the darkness practically bombards the brain with phantasms in the dark. Only this time there was.

Even more cautios than before Ciel continued to search the third seal. He glared at every little shadow, waiting for the enemy to pounce on him already. He knew that they were close, but the stress of not knowing when they would attack grated his nerves.

He jerked when he saw a flash again in the corner. With heavily pounding heart he followed the figure. Just as he turned the corner the figure disappeared behind a heavy mahagony door that was creaked open. Sucking in a big inhale Ciel too slid in the room.

He frowned. It was a baby room. An empty crib was in the middle, its cover unlike the rest of the house was neatly tucked in. On top of it there was a Bible and a necklace with a cross.

Ciel grit his teeth in frustration. This man left reminders of his past scattered all over the mansion. But why? Why did this man wanted him to remember such things? Isn't it enough that those actions still haunt him in his nightmares?

Perhaps... Perhaps he wanted to realize these fears...

Ciel clenched his fist in fury. How dare he. How dare he play with him like that?! With murderous intent in his sick heart Ciel turned to search again.

Abruptly a familiar tune reached his ears. With confusion written on his face he turned back to see the source of the sound. As his eye landed on the crib. There was a stain in the covers. Frowning he slowly stepped next to the crib and reached to the cover. With one quick move he yanked the blanket off.

The hand that previously clutched the blanket shot up to muffle the gasp of terror from escaping. Blood. There was blood in the crib like a fountain the blood flowed trough the bars in Ciel's direction. Without further ado Ciel rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. What was with this place?! It was as if it had a separate life!

Was this even reality?

Uncaring that he might be found he dashed away passing other open doors. He won't peek behind them, he knew that they would only upset him even more and his heart was already hurting. He stopped when he felt a familiar squeezing sensation in his chest and breathed heavily. No, he can't afford passing out right now, not when he's so close to extract his revenge!

He straightened himself and waited until the ache subsided somewhat. Yes, he can do this, he can put an end to this. Just breath in... and out... and in... and out... And overcome the crisis.

Determined cobalt blue eyes fluttered open to take in the environement. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out he was standing in front of the third seal. Without hesitation he raise the knife and scratched the mark.

He jolted when he heard a low thud. He snapped his head at the direction of the noise to see what caused the disturbance. A knocked over lamp lied on the ground, next to it a black cat. The culprit hissed at Ciel then ran away.

"A cat..." Ciel sighed in relief.

Suddenly a hand yanked his head back from his hair, while the other dug in the skin of his forearm. As his head was snapped back he was petrified to discover that his captor wasn't a human. It seemed to be a corpse that has aleady been burnt but it had sharp canines. Ciel let out a terrified scream as he trashed to get out of the grasp of this monster. Eventually he hit the lamp to the head of the creature. The beast loosened his hold from the intense pain and Ciel used this chance to run away.

He ran as fast as his short limbs could carry him, but the creature had no problem in keeping his pace, furthermore, it seemed as if it inched nearer in every second.

He knew there was no chance he could outrun this thing. He couldn't hide either, it was nearly panting in his neck.

The window! If he jumps out he can summon Sebastian outisde! He was determined to jump through the window, however the weak floorboard cracked then broke under him and Ciel fell in the basement. He groaned in pain and his vision blurred a little as landed on his back, colliding with the hard marble floor. Despite the pain and dizziness he scrambled on his feet and ran.

He let out another scream when the furnitures a few feet away from him were upturned. Ciel locked eyes with the creature before continuing running. He was wheezing, his head spinned, his muscles constricted in pain and his heart and lugs felt like exploding, but he didn't stop. If he stopped that creature would kill him for sure.

He panicked when he saw that there was no window or any other escape route only doors. Taking his chance Ciel ripped a door open and shut it close and locked it. The creaure pounded on the door madly and Ciel quickly looked around. He was in a storage room that had another corridor joining.

The door was already cracking under the creature's assult so Ciel tore down a button he had on his coat and threw it in the corridor. He opened the door of an armoire then closed it shut just in time before the beast broke in. Ciel covered his mouth so that he wouldn't let out a whimper accidently.

Ciel heard the creature rummage through the boxes in front of the armoire then it took of in the direction of the corridor. When the heavy footsteps of the moster were out of earshot Ciel let go of his mouth and let out a shaky sigh.

"Caught you."

Ciel let out a scream as hand clamped over his mouth, the other on his arm and pulled him back in the dark harshly despite his trashing.

* * *

_Review/Follow/Favorite!_


	5. Cage

Huh...Finally...huh...done. It's almost 2am but here it is. Damn I'm drained. Oh well...As promised here is the fifth chapter. Thank you for following me Narutopokefan, promocat and MeineqaX and sillybaby for reviewing me as support. :) I hope you'll like this chapter too. I know it's kinda short but my schedule is full and I have guests too. But I still hope you like it. Feel free to leave reviews.

Warning: violence, minor OOCness.

Do not own.

Chapter V - Cage

He awoke by the booming churchbells resounding. Groaning, he got up and kneeled next to the bed, starting the day with a pray. After he was done he took a quick shower and dressed in the uncomfortable cloak covering him from his neck to toes. The morning mass would start in any minute. He opened the heavy wooden door with a loud creak, then he closed it and raced down on the stairs.

His room was in the cold stone tower. It was poorly decorated, he only had a bed, a nightstand, a mirror and a wash basin, no decoration at all save for a wooden cross on the wall next to the window and its bars. He was practically locked here like Rapunzel. He often wondered if he could grow his hair, so when his hero came, he too would be able to invite him inside... Or if there was anyone who cared about him.

He arrived just in time. Bowing he made the sign of cross towards the poorly decorated altar. As everything in this place the stone wall were bare, only a big wood crucifix hung behind the plain stone altar.

As silently as he could he slid in a seat. The high preast stepped on the pedoleum and the mass begun.

After the mass he waited for the others to leave, then he headed to the confessional. Today was the anniversary of arriving here, so as agreed, he came to admit the sins of last year and gain absolution. He slid inside the small piece and kneeled down.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." the boy whispered timidly, afraid that others than them might hear it.

The kneeling boy remained where he was waiting for reply. It was the day he was allowed to talk and he was positive that the main priest was sitting inside, why didn't he answer? Could...could it be that he was so appaled of him, that he doesn't even want to have him near? No, no he WAS a father, he had to help him, no one else other than him could lead the boy to God.

After a few minutes the priest spoke from behind the red velvet curtain. "What did you sin, son?"

The child bit his lip in nervousness. Mentally he played this scene over and over again in his mind, but now it was as if he forgot everything. He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips.

"I-"

Ciel yet again awoke with a splitting headache. He was cold all over and he was lying on hard surface. Fluttering his eyes open he realised he was lying on the floor of the cellar. As his consciousness awoke too he remembered the place and situation. He attempted sitting up and running away, but a choking sensation around his neck stopped him of doing this. His eyes widened when he realised he was chained. _Again._

He also noticed what he didn't for the first time. Maybe it wasn't so bad that the chain restricted him, because he would have hit his head hard in the top of the cage he was in. The cage was by the side of a great summoning circle with an altar in the middle.

The feeling of dread arose in him as past memories flooded his mind, but he willed those pictures away. He needed to remain strong, espacially now that he didn't have Sebastian around. _Sebastian! _Of course he couldn't come inside until the last seal was broken as well! But without him-!

His thought though were interrupted when heavy wood doors creaked open. Two pair of footsteps and the light of a candle approached the boy. Eventually two figures emerged from the dark, stopping right before the cage. Ciel frowned at the masked man grinning at him and the neutral Belphegor.

"Hello again, pet." the masked one greeted with a sing-sang voice. Ciel snorted at the addressing. "It's Earl Phantomhive to you, you oaf."

"If you are an Earl then isn't it belittling to be staying in a cage?"

"I'm here because you locked me here!" Ciel snapped at the vile man. "Now spit it out! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Straight to the point huh? What an impatient child you are." he mocked to Ciel's anger. "I don't want much, only what you want."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the man. Whatever he asked the man only confused him more. "And what would that be?"

"Revenge. Aganst the ones who took away what's important to me." the man answered before he narrowed his eye at the boy in the cage. "You."

Ciel frowned, trying to find out who this guy may be. True, he had a lot of enemies, but they only wanted to get rid of him for money.

"And what did I do to incur your wrath?" he asked.

Taking in a sharp intake of breath the man kneeled down to face the boy in the cage. "Her name was Julianna." He started. "She was my wife. I loved her really much. But she was very ill. It turned out her kidneys didn't work. No matter how much money I invested the doctors couldn't help her, our friends abandonned us, her parents didn't come over, because the felt useless for not being able to save her. She was doomed.

But then, a doctor secretly said that for an available price, even though it's not legal, he can get us a kidney. So we were sworn secrecy and he took us to his place, a mansion far away from the cities. When we received the cloaks and masks we knew this was some kind of sect, but it didn't matter as long as Julianna could receive a kidney that could save her life.

However, when those doors opened... there was already a kind of ceremony taking place. Julianna and I were shocked to see those children in the cages, we couldn't believe what was happening. Then the leader, or the man who held the ritual opened the door of the cage... and pulled out a wailing teal haired boy. He tried to grab the hand of another boy reaching out of the cage, but they were separated." Ciel tensed when he recognised the story. The man kept his glare and continued.

"When we asked what they were doing to that boy... They said: 'Oh him? He has your wife's new kidney. We just have to take it out first'.

We were completely petrified. It was unbelieveable that they'd kill a child for his organs. Julianna snapped out of her trance first when the man raised the knife above the squirming child. She didn't want that kidney at that cost, she would have rather died than having a life sacrificed for her. So she ran to the altar, while that two child cried, trying to stop but... the knife sunk in the boy's chest. And then your demon appeared." he said in a low voice, but Ciel could take out the fury behind them.

"That beast tore her apart and had done serious damage on my body too. When it disabled everyone, he set the place on fire." He slowly reached to his face and pulled off the mask that concealed his face. His face was scarred all over and it seemed the right eye didn't function. Ciel recognized the scars, they were caused by a fire.

"I had to watch as the flames consumed my still breathing Julianna and then I caught on fire too. In the midst of cursing the monster and the child that summoned him... Belphegor appeared. We made a deal that if he helped me find that child who is responsible for Julianna's death, and I let him have the souls of all those who abandoned us. Of course I paid attention to make the murders look like accident, so noone would notice. To avoid I had random nobles killed too, so even if someone realised they were't accidents they wouldn't accuse me. All of them are gone, except you."

Ciel glared furiously at the deformed face of the man. "So what? You want me to apologize for wanting to stay alive?"

"That's not the point!" he snapped. He grabbed Ciel by the chain attached to his neck and yanked him forward hard, so his forehead hit the bars. Ciel grunted in pain each time the livid man tugged on it. "You killed her you little brat! She didn't deserve to die, yet you slaughtered her!"

"This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't bring her there." Ciel replied and the man stopped for once to inspect the blood running down on his entire face. A sadistic smirk stretched on his bloody face. "And besides, aren't you just taking out your anger on others for not being able to save the most important person in your life?" Angered by Ciel's cheeky smirk he yanked him hard again, but let go of the chain to let Ciel fall back.

Ciel groaned in pain as he tried to sit up in sitting position again, but he let out a surprised gasp when he was yanked out of the cage. As the man pulled him out, Ciel left a trail of blood behind. It wasn't serious, but the bloodloss made him lightheaded. The man yanked him up by the chain to meet his gaze. "I'm sick and tired of you already."

"Really?" Ciel coughed. "Then how come you let me run around this place and let me destroy three of the seals?"

"Oh that." the man smirked and let Ciel fall to the ground with an undignified thump. "You know _Ciel, _I want you to suffer to the fullest. To push you in the abyss of desparation where you pushed me. I'll let you have what you want _almost _so I can savour the look of hopelessness on your face. See?" he asked as he twisted Ciel's head to the wall behind him. Ciel's single orb widened. It was the last seal. "Your aim is right in front of you, all you have to do is to outstretch your hand, and grab it – literally." he kneeled facing Ciel again as he hissed in his hace. "And I'm going to have great pleasure in stepping on your scrawny digits, smash them to fractions and push you back in the hell you managed to escape. Then I'll kill you with my own hands. Belphegor you stay there and watch."

Ciel's eye widened. So _that _is why he let Ciel scratch away the other three! To make him feel accomplished that he was halfway. To make him desparate and curse that he's not powerful enough to shake off his enemy and destroy the last seal. This man wanted him to feel regret and disappointment. The fear of not being saved. And the fear of failing.

The cogwheels in Ciel's head raced to come up with an idea how to get rid of that mark. If he would be able to do that, he could call in Sebastian and settle this.

Ciel was snapped out of his thought by a harsh kick in his stomach. "Don't space out on me. We still have a lot to do." the man said. Ciel fell on his back with a grunt and his small ribcage rose and sunk rapidly. His body was aching all over from the harsh treatment, he struggled to keep focused. He decided to stay lying until at least the pounding feeling in his head settled a little. He received another kick that sent him lying on his back. He screwed his eye shut as he forced his burning lugs to take in more air. This was no good, if this guy continues he'd die for sure. But how could he fight them? His gun! The feeling of thriumph was quickly washed away by confusion. He didn't feel the cold metal agains his back. But he still had it when-

Ciel gasped. As if reading his thoughts the man smirked at him mockingly as he pulled out Ciel's revolver from his clothes. "Looking for this? You dropped it when you fell down here." he pointed the gun at Ciel's forehead. "How about I kill you with your toy?"

Ciel took a harsh intake of breath when the man pushed the cold metal to his forehead. He couldn't die now when achieving his goal was in his reach, he refused to do so! But it will be all over when he pulls the trigger and the bullet will unevitably ripthrough his skull. If he dies here and now all he had done, all the sacrifices he made would go to waste. The tought of him dying made his stomach shrink and his throat constrict as dread overcame him. He felt nauseous and his whole body shook at the thought. In the end he was a human too, he couldn't escape his natural instincts.

There must be a way to get out of this crisis! Ciel bit his lip to distract himself with the pain. No, he can't think of death right now. He must find a way out. He is Ciel Phantomhive. All he has to do is destroying the sign right?

Maybe he could crawl over there and scratch away it with his nails. No, his enemy probably wouldn't let him near the sign.

Or if he let himself be kicked to the wall and use it for support to stand up... he could smear his own blood over it. No, the seal would remain effective until the cirle is broken.

If he had his gun... But that asshole took hus pistol away from him.

The man was still savouring the sight of the cobalt blue orb that jumped from side to side, trying to envision possible outcomes. Ciel snapped up his head and grabbed the gun. Sneering the man tugged on the object and neither of them let go, even after three bullets were already shot. The man let go of the gun with one hand and punched Ciel in the gut hard, right at the bruising flesh where he kicked the boy. Ciel let go of the gun and curled instinctively. He grunted when his captor yanked up a fistful of hair and had pointed the gun to his neck, this time not touching Ciel's skin.

"Farewell brat." The sound of firing gun resounded in the cellar then unsettling silence downed on the room. Ciel's warm blood hit the cold tile floor. The man glared, Belphegor just watched nonchalantly. The bullet pierced Ciel's soft skin, but it stopped when familiar gloved fingers caught it. "You're late Sebastian."

The bullets that were fired out of the pistol broke the last seal.

* * *

You may wonder what the heck is the first few pharagraphs are about. Is this the advertising of another story? Did this crazy woman update a wrong chapter?

The answer is no. In due time, all of this will make sense. This is a small teaser. So...

Reviews please!


	6. Reflection

Hey guys sorry for the wait, but here it is the 6th chapter when things get really interesting! As I mentioned I did a lot of research to find out about these places, but of course I added a few things here and there. And when you read the chapter to the end you're really going to hate me for leaving it like that, but hey, suspense is needed to keep up the interest!

Originally I didn't plan on updating this fast, but then I came across with Promocat's encouragement this morning - though it's been a while she wrote it, I'm sorry I didn't check my mails in about a week - and I became so happy I left studying to hell and typed this chapter for you guys.

So from now on the new deal is: The more you review, the happier I am. The happier I am the faster I learn. The faster I learn, the more free time I have. The more free time I have, the fastest I can update the next chapter :3 So in conclusion reviews lead to earlier release~ So Reviews please! Now on with the chapter!

Warning: dark themes, blood, violence, language, minor OOC.

Do not own.

Chapter VI - Reflection

Minutes passed but everyone remained in their place unmoving, observing the others. Belphegor still watched them unblinking. Ciel was still kneeling on the cold stone as his enemy held him in place by his hair. The gun was still aimed at his throat, the bullet, Sebastian caught midair was still halfway pierced in Ciel's bruising flesh. The only thing that signaled the flow of time was the trails of blood seeping through Ciel's wounds. His blood collected on his pointed chin, then sumbitting to gravity it fell to join the crimson poodle on the floor.

Ciel glared at the masked man who returned it tenfold. Finally Belphegor's slow clapping – belittling or admiring, Ciel did wonder – snapped them out of their trance. "To be ableto think while being beaten like that... Not half bad from a human."

"Belphegor." the man sighed irritated. "Instead of praising him take care of his butler will you?"

Belphegor shrugged in disinterest. "Heard him, Beelze. By the way you can let go of the bullet, it lacks the power to kill since you grasped it. You come too." he said as he glanced at the shadows. Ciel's single orb widened when the creature that chased him emerged from the darkness.

Sebastian stepped back, gently pulling out the tip of the bullet from his master's jaw. "Don't think that I'd let you touch him, let alone devour his soul. Your opponent will be me." To emphasise his seriousness Sebastian smashed the bullet between his fingers with ease. The broken metal landed on the stone with a loud clinck, but it was soon accompanied by five others, bullets Sebastian stole out from the gun. To make sure they were useless, he stomped on them so hard, that the stone too cracked under his force.

Frowning Sebastian pulled out a set of knifes and their fight begun.

"Seriously like fucking animals." the man grumbled as he retracted the gun. Without bullets it was useless anyway. With trembling hand Ciel weakly batted away the hand that interwined with his hair. He forced himself to take big breaths, then slowly applied his weight on his soles and stood up. He couldn't straighten himself properly as his knees still hurt like hell. Both of their eyes wandered between the fightinh demons and each other. In the end Ciel broke the silence.

"What is that thing?"

"Oh that? It's Belphegor's vassal. A lower class demon that swore obedience to his master in exchange for some souls. Your demon probably doesn't have them, he wouldn't share the souls he gained."

Ciel frowned. True, this explained why the creature was after him, but he still didn't understand something. "Even though you stated your reason for revenge clearly there's still something I don't understand."

"Oh?" the man asked in disinterest. "What would that be?"

"Sam..." the man raised an eyebrow in confusion and waited for Ciel to continue. Ciel licked his lips nervously and continued. "The first time I met him... he looked like... as if he recognized me...despite the fact we have never seen each other before."

The man nodded. "Your point?"

Ciel looked directly in his eyes as he asked. "Did you order Belphegor to take on my form?"

The man blinked in surprise then a grin stretched on his face. "Close enough. But not quite."

Ciel frowned in confusion. The man leaned forward to talk Ciel on one eye-level. "Do you want me to tell you?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Ciel snorted.

"That's the reason I asked you moron."

The man shook his head from side to side. "Too bad, I won't tell you." Ciel rolled his eye in irritation. Seriously this guy did everything to drive him nuts. "But I can show you." As if on cue, all of them heard a pair of soft footsteps approach. The demons stopped fighitng. All of them tore their eyes to the huge metal door that separated them from the intruder. The doors opened with a sickening squeak and the small barefeet stepped inside.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise while the masked man grinned at Ciel's reaction.

Ciel felt as if he was punched in the gut extremely hard as void cobalt blue eyes met his single orb. His mouth opened and closed, he couldn't utter a single word. Shock has completely paralyzed him. The intruder was just like the last time he saw him. He was still in those bloody pants and shirt, but by now the blood dried in the clothes and turned black. His hair was longer than last time. But the most unsettling fact was that he still had that awful gash in his chest.

After the momentary shock passed, quickly replaced by confusion, Ciel uttered out the name he never thought he'd say again.

* * *

"Found something?" Soma asked Lizzy as he rubbed his eyes. Lizzy shook her head in response, not looking up from the book she was scanning. They were in the Heraldry searching for that particular cross that they'd seen in the boy's neck. They dug through many notes and books but after some time the letters seemed to morph together. He needed a break. He stood up to stretch his numb limb.

"Where are you going?" Lizzy asked, this time tearing her gaze away from the book.

"Jus taking a walk." he replied. "And get maybe some food. I'm starving. You want something?"

"But it's forbidden to bring food in."

Soma sighed. "Right. Then we're off. We'll be back in about an hour." he said as he left with Agni by his side.

Lizzy nodded to him and went back to read through the books. Paula was too in the midst of reading. In half an hour Lizzy finished the book, but regretfully she didn't find anything. Sighing she stood up to return the book where it belonged. She walked up to the shelf where the book was. She huffed. The shelf where the book belonged to was too high, he had to ask Soma to get it down for her. But he won't be returning for the next 30 minutes and Paula excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Lizzy raised herself on her tiptoes and tried to push the book back where it belonged. But unfortunately the book fell of, barely missing Lizzy. Lizzy groaned in frustration. It was really unladylike, but she was on edge. She wanted to find out what had Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent hid where they were alive. What was the connection between them and that church? Could it be that they joined a sect? And who could be that misterious boy with the necklace? And what was the connection between him and Ciel? So many unanswered question... But she was determined to find it out.

Sighing she crouched down to pick up the fallen book but something caught her eyes. On the bottom shelf there was a book hid behind a lot of others. Driven by curiosity she took it out. It was a leather bound book adorned with gold. But it had no title. Lizzy opened the book on the first page and she gasped. On the front page there was the cross they have been searching for! Under it she read: St. Paul Monastery. But why was it hidden in a place like this?

She wagged her head from side to side as she turned the page.

_Saint Paul Monastery was founded in 1560 under the rule of Queen Elizabeth I about 5 miles away from Streatly on the east in an inunhibited area. The monks swore muteness and lived their lives isolated from society, in order to find God in their solitude. Once a year, they could talk for a day to confess to the high priest, the only priest who was allowed to talk, as he was the one to hold the masses._

_While every prayer the monks would squeeze their cross between their palms and touch it with their lips, so God would hear their silent prayer._

_Not firstborn sons of nobles were often admitted to the Monastery. On the anniversary of their joining they would be absolbed from their promise for a day, usually this was the day they are allowed to visit their family._

Lizzy almost dropped the book. Her hands were shaking and her head was spinning when she realised the situation. She leaned to the bookshelf and slowly slid down on the carpet. That boy with the cross in the picture was some kind of relative.

How come she had never seen that boy? Just who the hell was he?

She glanced back to the book and reread the first pharagraph. So it was 5 miles away from Streatly. Streatly was around 55 miles away from London. So this Monastery was 50 miles away. It was quite far away, even with a carriage it would take hours to get there. She wouldn't be able to sneak out for so long. Her parents would grow suspicious. If she wanted to investigate further she'd have to involve them. She could already hear the scolding she's going to get for doing this behind Ciel's back.

"Lizzy!" Soma shouted. "I'm back! Where are you?" he spotted Lizzy on the floor. He and Agni quickly rushed to her side. "Lizzy are you alright? Do you need help?"

Lizzy shook her head. "No, I'm fine." she said and with Soma's help she stood up. "I think I found something." she opened the book to show the familiar cross. "According to the book, it is the symbol of a monastery 50 miles away from here."

"50 miles?! Even if we take a train that's at at least 3 hours."

"Yes, we have to involve my parents."

..."YOU WHAT?!" the marchionnes screamed. Just like Lizzy expected, she wasn't happy about the fact that her daughter spied after her fiancé with the said fiancé's friend. The marquis and Edward sat in the couch wordlessly as Frances scolded her daugther. "Elizabeth, you can't do this to your fiancé! What if he breaks your engagement?"

"This is more important than that!" Lizzy said. Her family was completely taken aback by her response. Lizzy have always dreamed about marrying Ciel, if she said that there was something even more important than that, it is serious. "Ciel keeps hiding things from us. I know that as the Queen's Watchdog he has a lot of secrets to keep, but this is different. I know that he will be mad when he finds this out, but this thing is completely eating him up! I'm sure you too noticed that lately he's been... more distant than usual! We have to help him!"

"Elizabeth." her mother sighed. "I know you're worried about Ciel, but you can't pull a stunt like that. Besides this can be only a temporary boy thing. You know boys in his age-"

"I'm 100% sure that it's not puberty that causes this."

"Oh really?" the marchioness asked as she crossed her arms before her chest. "Then do enlighten me, what do you think Ciel is going through?"

Lizzy sighed as she pulled out the photograph from her purse and presented it to her mother. She inspected the picture but she didn't see anything amiss. "It's just Ciel standing next to a mirror."

"That's what we thought first too." Lizzy answered as she stepped next to her mother. "They are completely identical. Except for this." Lizzy said as she pontied at the cross.

The marchioness paled. "The other one doesn't have it." she whispered as she lowered the picture. She felt nauseaus so she sat next to her husband. Concerned by her change the marquis wrapped an arm around her waist and soothingly rubbed her side with a worried frown on his face. With his other hand he gently took out the picute and help it between him and his son, so they could see the picture too.

"During our research we found out the cross belongs to a Monastery 50 miles away from here in the west." Lizzy explained. "I didn't want to go without telling you." she said as she glanced down. Sensing her distress Soma put his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "If we go by train we can arrive in Pangbourne in about an hour, but I don't know how long the carriage ride will last." Lizzy stood up and glanced at her maid. "Paula, start packing, we're taking the next train."

Frances blinked rapidly, trying to process what she saw and heard. Who was this boy? And why did her brother kept this a secret from her? They were on such a good term when they were little, they shared everything with each other. She did notice that since Ciel was born his brother and Rachel were strange. Rachel never smiled genuinely. Frances thought at first that it might be postpatrum depression, but it didn't lessen with the flow of time. On the contrary, it seemed to make her fall deeper and deeper. In the meantime, Vincent seemed to become aggressive. By the time Frances and Alexis decided they would help them they were killed, so they decided whatever bothered her brother and the love of his life, they'd never research. Some secrets are meant to remain secret.

But not in her boldest dreams she dreamt that this problem – whatever it was – would affect his nephew. Even if she didn't say it, she loved Ciel, he was the only thing that was left from her brother after all.

When Ciel returned she swore that she'd make him powerful. She wouldn't be by his side forever, he needed to be thought how to fend for himself, especially if he married her daughter. Cruel to be kind as it's said. The fencing lessons, the competitiveness between them, the engagement with Elizabeth, all this to make him stronger than anyone else. She won't let Vincent's legacy perish. The Phantomhives will rise again. In order to do this she'd... She'd-

"Wait!" she said before the maid could leave the piece. "Pack for all of us. I won't let my daughter go alone so far away."

"Are you sure Frances?" Alexis asked worriedly. Alexis remembered the time Frances fought to let Vincent's and Rachel's problems be taken to the grave. To confront her own decision-

"I still do not approve of this..." his wife cut his thoughts off. "but it couldn't hurt to visit that boy."

…

"St. Paul Monastery? What business do you have there?" the old carriage driver asked. Alexis pulled out a few coins from his coat and handed it to the driver.

"Family business." Alexis replied curtly. The driver watched the nobleman's eyes searching for answers, but of course he found none. He sighed as he opened the door of the carriage and held his hand out so the ladies could help themselves in. "Take a seat, I'll tend to your luggages."

After placing in the last of the suitcases were on board the driver occupied his place and whipped the horses. The horses neighed and set off.

The carriage ride wasn't that long, but it seemed like an eternity to the Middleford family. To relieve some of the anxiety the ladies inspected the landscape. They were inside a dense forest, the one that isolated the monastery from the world.

After a good forty minutes of drive the forest disappeared, it was cut down so the monks could grow crops. They scanned the face of the monks but all of them were dressed in a cloak. Because they didn't want to have a heatstroke or simply this was the compulsory wear, it was a mistery to them.

Finally the carriage stopped before the main building. Lizzy practically jumped out of the carriage firstly because she was anxious about the encounter with the boy and secondly, her legs were already numb. He straightened herself to inspect the monastery. It was a plain rock building with a tower, where probably the bell rang. Aside from that there was no decoration or gargoyle, just plain, bare and cold walls.

By the time everyone left the carriage a monk was standing in the doorway eyeing them curiously. The marquis stepped forward to introduce himself. "Good evening, I am the Marquis Alexis Middleford, I'd like to seek audience at your superior."

The monk nodded and motioned them to follow. Two other monks opened the gate for them to reveal the great hall where the masses were held. Lizzy noted that it was as bare as the outside, there were seats and confession cabin, but not a single painting or statue. Only a huge crucixif fixed above the altar was the decoration.

The monk turned to the right leading them in the tower. After the monk the ladies were next, in case one tripped on the hem of their dress and fell.

The monk led them to the top room. He knocked and waited until he heard a weak approval of 'enter'. The monk opened the door, but didn't step inside, he only bowed and pointed inside. As the Middlefords and Soma entered he closed the door and walked away, returning to his duties.

There were two occupants in the room, one of them was on old man lying in the bed, the other was another monk who apparently tended to the weaked man. The Marquis stepped forward to introduce himself again. "I am the Marquis Alexis Middleford, would you be the high priest of this monastery?"

"Indeed I am." he coughed weakly. He was definitely at his end.

"We apologize for disturbing you but we need your help." the marchioness said.

The priest shook his head weakly. "Not a problem, my dear, in need we are always at disposal."

"Thank you for your assisatnce." the marchioness thanked bowing her head and she pulled out the photo from her purse. "We are here for him." she said as she handed it in his trembling hand.

Without a word the monk next to them straightened and went to the nightstand to retrieve a wooden box. He walked back and kneeled next to the high priest who opened the box and pulled out a pair of glasses. He placed the glasses on his nose and inspected the photo. When he recognized the pair he let out a big sigh and lowered the picture. "I knew this day would eventually come." he chuckled bitterly. "It seems God didn't let me on my final journey...until I confessed everything."

The Midfords looked at him questioningly. "Sir...Could you tell us who the boy with the cross is? We really need to talk to him."

"I'm afraid you can't." the priest answered frankly. "Three years ago... on his birthday he left to visit his family. But he never returned."

The Midfords paled. Three years ago? The time when Ciel was abducted this guy disappeared too? Could it be that both of them were at the same place when Ciel disappeared? Could his disappearance be the reason Ciel changed?

"I-in that case" Lizzy said. "Could you tell us who that boy was please? I think my cousin – the other boy in the picture – is related to him somehow. A-and now he's in trouble s-so we think this boy would be the key to help him."

The high priest glanced at the desparate girl with sympathy. He owed this much...

"I'll tell you all I know." he promised. "I owe you this much..." he coughed again to clear his throat to his upcoming monologue. "True, this boy, he is-... I mean was the closest person to the present Earl Phantomhive."

"I am sorry to interrupt you." Soma cut in. "But what was the name of that boy?"

The bitter smile spread on the priest's lips. "Boy, this is a mute church. Names are needless." he frowned as he coughed again. "Khm. The boy, just like most of us were – I'm sorry I can't say any nicer than this – dumped here by their parents as second or third sons of nobles. It's terrible really, even if one only a minute is passed between their birth they are treated as possible threat to the 'main branch'...

The same happened to the Phantomhives."

"WAIT!" the marchioness cut him off, already feeling nauseous of what's coming. "That's impossible! Vincent said the baby was born dead!"

"Dead?! What are you talking about Mother?!" Lizzy screamed. Her heart thumped loudly in her fragile ribcage and her hands were shaking from the suspense.

The marchioness snapped her head at both of her children and shame settled on her. She glanced at her husband who nodded, they are old enough to know. She sighed again and explained the situation to her children. "You were too young to understand so we never told you...Wh-when Ciel was born, not much after the umbilical cord was cut... Rachel felt her womb contrict again. Thankfully the doctor didn't leave, but even he was stunned to surprise that Rachel had another foetus in her uterus. But the he was really weak so he-" she choked back a sob and breathed deep to steady her breathing. Her family watched her extremely worried. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that the marchioness broke down like this. Before she could utter another word the high priest cut him off. "That's not entirely true my lady."

All eyes in the room snapped at him. Fury clouded the marchioness' eyes and angry tears stung her orbs. "Are you saying I'm lying?!" she hissed.

"Not at all." the priest replied sadly. "You're only misinformed about two very important details, that changed everything." He licked his lips to buy some time until he found the right words, meanwhile the whole Middleford family was on edge.

The priest opened his mouth to speak. "Firsty, it was the _first _child who was the weaker of the two. But he was probably the first because he was smaller, thus slipped out easier. And... neither of the twins died."

* * *

"Ciel!"


	7. Brothers

At last I finished this! I'm really sorry, I made you wait so much guys, but at least I passed all the exams I wrote this far~ Thankfully I have some free time, my next exam will be only in January. And after those - if I don't fail - I am free until February YAY~ Now here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy and don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite me! I appreciate all reviews :) Now on with the chapter!

Warning: mature content like sexual themes, blood, violence, minor OOCness.

Do NOT own.

Chapter VII - Brothers

The doors opened with a sickening squeak and the small barefeet stepped inside.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise while the masked man grinned at Ciel's reaction.

Ciel felt as if he was punched in the gut extremely hard as void cobalt blue eyes met his single orb. His mouth opened and closed, he couldn't utter a single word. Shock has completely paralyzed him. The intruder was just like the last time he saw him. He was still in those bloody pants and shirt, but by now the blood dried in the clothes and turned black. His hair was longer than last time. But the most unsettling fact was that He still had that awful gash in his chest.

After the momentary shock passed, quickly replaced by confusion, Ciel uttered out the name he never thought he'd say again.

"Ciel!"The name came out like a whisper yet in the dead silence it seemed as if it was screamed. "I-impssible!" he she shouted desparately "He burned away!"

"Yes, you saw the place catch on fire" the masked man approved. "But HE hadn't catch on fire yet when you left him behind right?" He leaned to Ciel's ear to whisper "You couldn't kill his body after you killed his soul right?" Furious eyes snapped at him, but the gesture only made him chuckle. He straightened himself and reached his arm to the intruder without looking at him. "Come here." And so He did. With silent footsteps He walked beside the masked man without a blink. Ciel tensed when that disgusting man circled his arms around the body and caressed the greyish coloured belly. "I know what goes through your little mind _Ciel. _Why was His body spared from the fire? Why can He move when He is undeniably dead?" nails dug in the grey tummy but instead of crimson blood only pitchblack goo flowed out. Ciel paled at the sight. "It's quite simple. I knew better than underestimating you. Certainly, you are a brat, but still, you have a demon at disposal. A pretty powerful one. Not to mention you can be unpredictable. I admit that it's nearly impossible to destroy you directly. But you're still a human who has concience and weaknesses. And your greatest weakness is him." Ciel let out a shaky exhale when the assaulting fingers retracted.

"You know, you two remind me of the story of Esau and Jacob. But this time, Esau willingly sold his first-born rights. Or rather... your parents decided on it didn't they?" he chuckled. "Really what kind of parents do this to their kids? Pampering senselessly, while they discard the other like he was trash. They're even worse than me!"

"Insulting my predecessors won't make me loose my cold." Ciel remarked. "I'm smarter than that."

"Oh, don't worry, I pretty much now that apart from the grief you felt some relief that they passed away didn't you?" he mocked. "All you were concerned about is your brother."

"So that's why you have him around? To infuriate me?" Ciel inquired.

The masked man chuckled darkly. "Party. I told you before, didn't I? I want you to experience the deepest despairs possible, I want to bring you on your knees and beg for death."

"I'm way past that point. I don't care if I die, all I care for is to annihilate you. But before that...How can you control Him?"

"It's pretty simple. We just removed the iternal organs squeezed his blood out and poured this blackish liquid in him. You know, so that he's able to move." the man said as cheerfully as if he was talking about how to bake a cake. It angered Ciel to no end, but he knew the minute he lost his cool, that would be his downfall. His brother was gone, and he'd never come back. No matter how much this man and his actions repulsed him, he must wait and pounce on him when he's off guard.

"That still doesn't answer why is He moving on His own." Ciel pointed out.

"Let's just say that he moves if I order him to do so." the man replied curtly. "The more you see him like this is the better. I want you to realise how close and at the same time how distant he is. How helpless..." he tralied off as to Ciel's horror his hands snaked down on the torso rubbing the skin under the corpse's waistband. "he is. He can no longer cry out for help or protest when I do _things _to him. All I have to do is to soak him in hot water and his ass is as good as-" the words died in his mouth when Ciel, losing his cool and going berserk lunged at him.

Ciel didn't have a weapon, but he wanted to do something, _anything_ to make this guy suffer. Crimson red fury clouded his eyes, making him vulnerable but he didn't care, he wanted to hurt this man. Be it punching, kicking, clawing or biting, he wanted to avenge the disgrace he bestowed on his brother's _corpse._

But his anger was quickly replaced by shock when the corpse gazed in his orb with his void ones and closed his fingers on Ciel's throat, choking him. Ciel's hand shot up to pry the scrawny fingers off him, but it was as if the corpse had rigor mortis.

"Young Master!" Sebastian gasped, but Belphegor blocked his way from interfering. Sebastian growled in frustration. If that corpse kept squeezing his master's throat for long then he can say farewell to the meal, he so carefully cultivated with the greatest cares. That little brat couldn't stay put when he was obviously provocated and now he was trapped. Again. Seriously, humans were such troublesome creatures.

"I thought you wanted to save the brat, but he'll die if you space out Beelze." Belphegor said.

"I thought you didn't care for my contract." Sebastian retored.

Belphegor shrugged. "Nah, You know how I hate every minute when I'm not at home in my castle, spread on my bed. I want to go back quickly and watch how souls get seasoned with torture – enough painful to make them petrified, but still not until they break so much that they won't resist as you consume them." he closed his eyes sighing. "Aah, there's no better feeling when they beg for mercy as you close your mouth around them – sometimes after ravish the pretty ones thoroughly –, crush them a little with your teeth, savour their taste. Then swallow them slowly, feeling as they slide deeper and deeper inside you until they reach your stomach and fill it completely. But the best part: when they wiggle in your stomach still trying to get free, until the strong stench of our acid chokes them and they move no more. Aah, those are the good days. I don't know how could you get tired of it."

"Swallowing every dish available...it's monotone, repetitive and most of all _boring_." Sebastian explained. "They just get dragged before you and you can't even play with them a little, because they are already broken. I wanted some adventure, some challenge you know, to fight that boredom that drove me crazy. In this contract I can kill, I face challenges, interesting mysteries, crush humans or fight other otherworld beings... all this meanwhile you cultivate the soul for yourself. And back at home there are no cats!" Ciel rolled his eyes. That's his real motive doesn't it?

Belphegor snorted. "Doing this all by yourself sounds like a fuss."

"Believe me, I assure you, when you get to consume the fruit of your own work..." he said as he glanced back at the suffocating Ciel. He smirked and licked his lips hungrily. "It will be extremely delicious."

"I'm glad you like my soul that much." Ciel sneered, his choked voice dripping with sarcasm. "How about you get your ass here and save me, before it gets squeezed out of me?!"

"It's your own fault that you ended up in that situation." Sebastian said smirking.

"You bastard, you're going against the contract?!"

"To be honest as soon as that man gets killed I can collect my prize. If you happen to die before that you can consider yourself lucky – I wouldn't kill you in such a gentle way. Since you are contracted to me, the Reapers won't collect your soul, so it will remain there until I disconnect it from your body. I care for your soul only, nothing else."

Ciel's single orb blazed in fury. He wanted to yell at the butler for saying such things, but the hands on his throat kept him from doing so. And even if he lashed out on Sebastian that would amuse him further. No he has to provocate him. But what was his weakness?

Cats! No, there are no cats around... An idea crossed his mind. Yes, this would definitely work. He saw Sebastian raise an eyebrow when a sadistic grin stretched on his still bloody face. "Well I guess there are some things even YOU can't do, heh, it seems demons are no better than humans. But you know I truly believed you would stand by your own aesthetics, but it seems you demons are just mindless beast, slaves of the instincts we humans have looooong overpowered."

Ciel smirked in victory when the vein on Sebastian's forehead seemed to blow up in any minute, it was pulsing so strongly. "I'll rescue you right away My Lord." the butler promised but Belphegor blocked his way again. Sebastian pulled out a set of utensils and continued his assault.

Meanwhile Ciel was doing his best to stay conscious, but he was already nearing his end, black dots appeared before his eye. But how could he get these hands off, they were too powerful. The empty body continued to squeeze his throat with void eyes that were directed at him. Ciel felt both physically and emotionally sick. The scent of death irritated his nostrils, and it was a painful reminder that He was no more. And this was all his fault.

"You know I do wonder..." the masked man said. "In the end which one of you was 'Ciel'? But I guess..." Ciel watched wide eyes when the corpse let go of his throat with one hand and reached in his pocket. Ciel's breath hitched when He pulled out the knife Sebastian gave him and pointed at his ribcage, directly above his heart. "That doesn't matter any more. As you will join your brother soon." Ciel blinked in confusion but that was soon replaced with shock when the cold metal pierced his flesh.

The taste of copper overflowed his mouth again, running down on his cheek and hit the cold floor with silent spats. When the momentary shock passed, his brain registered the pain.

Sebastian snapped his head at his master when he let out a blood-curlding scream. He watched as the crimson liquid flowed out of his mouth and chest where the knife was struck. It fortunately didn't reach the heart, but it did break the delicate ribcage. His master must be in great agony, his screaming prooved the fact. This was no good, he already lost too much blood, if this goes on he will fail as a butler and won't be able to indulge himself in killing Ciel in the most gruesome ways.

Ciel watched in horror as the knife that was thrust in his chest was pulled out harshly from him. He let out a pained yelp when it was completely pulled out, accompanie by a crimson red flow of blood. The corpse finally let go of his throat and Ciel fell to his knees. He squeezed his hands on the gash trying to force the vital liquid to stay inside, but it escaped between his fingers. Just what the hell was Sebastian doing to take so long?

He glanced back up in the void eyes of his once-brother. But He just stared back emotionlessly. He was gone, Ciel reminded himself, but he just couldn't convince himself. The grief and sense of guilt still weighed on him heavily.

He frowned when the man laid his disgusting hand on the corpse's shoulder. "Take away what you lost because of him."

Without further ado the corpse kicked Ciel to the ground and climbed over him. Ciel tried to fight away the hands that wanted to inflict further damamge on his dieing body but he froze when the scrawny fingers sunk in the eralier created wound.

Sebastian's eyes turned furchestria when his Young Master let out another pained scream. He had to settle thing quickly or his Master might die before the contract is officially fulfilled.

Ciel let out pained gasped and shrill yelps while the scrawny fingers tore his sensitive flesh as they wiggled further until they closed around the rapidly beating heart. The sense of déja vu hit Ciel, but when his heart was harshly squeezed he quickly forgot about it. His tried to fight his tears but they broke free when he felt the corpse pull his heart out of his chest. Ciel's eyes rolled back in his skull as he continued to scream and trash, but the corpse held him in place. All he processed was the laugh of the masked man as he watched Ciel try to get away, but he only made it worse, his blood splattered around the place, creating a great poodle.

Sebastian cursed under his breath but then his eyes widened when he realised what was happening.

Ciel's Cinematic Records appeared.


	8. All Hope Is Gone

Hi guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews, here are the answers:

**Narutopokefan:** Don't worry, the masked man will recieve his rightful punishment

**Promocat:** You know it doesn't really matter who the masked man is. He is a symbolical character, that's why he has a mask and a deformed face, he is the unkown enemy Ciel is looking for.

Also thank you very much **Psyka **for favoriting me, and to** Bugsy the Dalek, MeineqaX, Narutopokefan, Psyka** and **Promocat **for following this story, I appreciate it. Review/Follow/Favorite me please and Happy New Year in advance!

Warning: violence, blood, minor OOCness, grammatical mistakes.

Do not own.

Chapter VIII - All Hope Is Gone

"Are you alright Frances?" Alexis asked his very pale wife. After being told that she was lied to over a decade, she asked for 5 minutes break. She felt dizzy and suffocated so she sat on the stairs to catch her breath. She didn't understand why did his brother did what he did. What purpose, it served to deny having another son? Could it be that this was the reason of Rachel's depression?

A shudder ran down on her spine. The simple thought of not being with her child frightened her. She was a strong woman, but she loved her children greatly, she couldn't imagine being apart from them for such a long time. She had no idea how Rachel could bear it. How could she let the father of her child banish his own blood as if he was a bastard child?

Francis didn't know anymore what repulsed her more: the act that she was lied to, the fact that a Phantomhive spent his life like _this,_ in this faraway monastery, or that Vincent did this. Vincent, her brother whom she looked up to... Now he was reduced to the worst of criminals in her eyes.

She wished she could hate him and yet...

She shook her head. This wasn't the time for pondering over the past. She had to protect what remained of the Phantomhive family. She had to protect that child.

Alexis readied himself to catch the marchioness if she fainted when she stood up suddenly. She looked in his husband's eyes with her owns glinstening with unshed tears. There was no time to cry. "I feel better Alexis, let's go back inside."

The marquis nodded and without tearing his gaze away from his wife he opened the heavy door in front of her. The marchioness nodded to him and reentered the room. All eyes snapped on her. Lizzy wanted to hurry over her side, but she waved her daughter off. She hardened her heart and stepped next to the priest's bed. "I want to know everything." she said as she gazed in the sorrowful eyes of the high priest.

"All right." he replied before coughing again. Frances frowned. As much as she pitied the priest for his condition, it would be troublesome if he suddenly died, right when she was so eager to know what happened.

With his gostlike fingers he pointed at the nightstand. "Bottom drawer." Frances stepped there without hesitation, crouched down and pulled out the bottom drawer. The contents of the drawer was a small book, probably a diary. She returned to the priest's side with it. The priest patted the narrow place on the edge of his bed and the marchioness took the opportunity to sit down. If she responded so violently at so very few information she didn't want to risk fainting.

The high priest gave the marchioness an approving nod so she opened the yellow-paged little notebook. As expected it was a diary. The first entry was in 1880 December, the letters were practically engraved on the paper, clearly a chid's handwriting who was learning to write. Apart from that a bigger folded piece of paper was sticking out. She pulled it out to inspect it.

It was a copy of Ciel's birth certificate. But why didn't they register the other boy?

She blanched when a particular thought crossed her mind. _Did he have a name at all?_

"This was his most preacious treasure." the high priest said. "I know it's not appropriate to read someone else's diary, especially not a supposedly dead person's but... maybe you can save him. But I think I should start with telling all I know, you can read the diary on your way back home. Everything started on a December night in 1875. As I told you, two babies were born, and neither of them died. But what turned out was still tragic..."

_"It's alright Misstress! Just a little more! Push!" the servant encouraged her mistress. Only a maid and the doctor was helping delivering the baby. Due to the blizzard outside, Rachel couldn't contract her family to tell she's in labour. At least Vincent was holding her hand, but he still looked away. Males were strange, they wouldn't bat en eye seeing a dead body that has been killed in the most gruesome ways, but they were nauseous when a woman gave birth. Rachel chuckled at the thought, but another painful cramp made her groan in pain. Rachel took a sharp intake of breath and gave a final push with all the power she could master._

_"It's out!" the maid cheered, shouting over the babies' cries and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Maybe her silent prayers were heard and she'd still get a daughter after all. But the doctor's next words stung her heart a little. "Another boy!"_ _**What a pity, I really wanted a girl too **__Rachel thought __**maybe Vincent will agree to have a third child. Nothing is lost.**_

_"The maid will clean the babies and I'll have a quick look on them to make sure everything is alright. We'll be back in a few minutes." the doctor promised as he entered the bathroom. The other maid brought warm water and fluffy towels. The children stopped wailing, but they still let out cute gasps as the soft bathing sponge ran over their sensitive skin. They were dried thoroughly, but they weren't dressed yet so the doctor could have a complete examination._

_Firsty he put his stetoscope in warm water, so the cold metal won't make the boys cry. He inspected if the limbs, head and scrotum was properly developped, they were born earlier than intended after all, but nothing seemed out of place. The doctor dried the metal of the stetoscope and gently placed it on the bigger baby, that happened to born second. His lugs were clear and the heart pounded just right. He nodded to the maids, so they could wrap the baby in a soft fuzzy blanket, meanwhile he checked the other baby. It seemed he was alright too. He almost retracted his instrument when he heard something unusual. He placed the metal disk back on the infant's chest and held his breath. There was it again, as if the sound of the baby's heartbeat had a reflection. It meant one thing. The doctor sighed, such horrible news to tell parents. But he had to do it, so they could take measures to treat him._

_The maids sensed the unease coming from the doctor, but they knew it wasn't their place to ask, so they silently wrapped the baby in another blanket and brought the twins back to the ecstatic parents. Both parents held a baby in their arms. The doctor hated to break this idillic moment but for the sake of the firstborn child he had to tell them._

_The doctor nervously cleared his throat to draw the parent's attention. "I thoroughly checked the boys Mr and Mrs Phantomhive, but..." he trailed off not knowing how to present the thruth to make it less painful._

_Sensing the doctor's unease, Rachel stiffened. "What is wrong with my children doctor?" _

_Said doctor licked his lips nervously. "I'm afraid your firstborn has a hole in his heart. But" he interrupted the parents before they freaked out "it still can heal until he reaches the age of 2. They were born earlier than they should have."_

_"Then what should we do?" Vincent asked._

_"I can't make a proper diagnosis without the appropriate techology. After this blizzard is over we will take your son to the hospital and monitor the hole's condition. If its size shrinks, he has the chance to lead a normal life."_

_"B-but what if it doesn't shrink?" Rachel asked terrified to know the answer. She just became a mother, but the thought of her child being ill concerned her._

_The doctor smiled encouragingly. "Let's hope it doesn't."_

_..._

_The next day the baby was brought to the hospital in secret. Rachel and Vincent didn't want to tell their families about the crisis, they hoped the hole will close and this will be nothing more than a bad memory._

_Both of the parents were examined. The first strike was that they were unlikely to have another child. Lead was detected in both of their bodies in a large quantity so it was unlikely that the two of them would have another child. Vincent ran out of 'bullets' and Rachel's womb was unable to carry another child. The thought devastated Rachel, but she kept saying that the twins are going to be alright. Besides she could always play with Lizzy. _

_Their baby was examined by several doctors, who made different kind of tests on him. He was in the hospital for two weeks. Vincent and Rachel were on edge as they waited for the doctor in his office. They jumped up from their seats when the doctor came in. He stepped to his desk and sat down in his seat, the Phantomhives mirrored him._

_He let out a big sigh. "I regret to tell you that the hole doesn't seem to shrink." he paused to let the information sink in the couple. "Moreover... I'm afraid the hole grew."_

_Vincent took a sharp intake of breath and clenched his fists in anger. His son, his firstborn child who would inherit the title of Earl and the money would be small and sick. But more important than that, it infuritated him how helpless he was. He could't help or protect his son. He couldn't just offer his heart, who would support the family? Not to mention his heart was way too big to fit in an infant's ribcage and there was no guarantee he was a potential donor._

_Meanwhile Vincent was trying to keep his anger at bay Rachel fought her sobs back. It broke her heart that she failed to deliver a healthy child. She was a mother for only a week and she can't even savour it, her baby has serious kind of mother was unable to protect her child? Why had her womb rejected carrying the children of his love for another month? The pain of giving birth was nothing compared to this agony. _

_"How much does he have?" she whispered._

_Unfortunately the doctor didn't hear what she said. "Excuse me?" _

_"I asked how much did he- I mean does he have?" she repeated this time louder. Worry rose in Vincent. He put his hand over his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze._

_The doctor pursed his lips and hung his head low in shame. He was a doctor, his job was to help people and yet... "To be honest madam he's not going to live his 20__th__ birthday." he whispered._

_Rachel felt her throat contrict as she broke down crying. __**My baby boy, my baby boy, my baby boy!**__ She repeated it in hear mind like a mantra."My baby's going to die before me." she choked out. Vincent attempted comforting her with an embrace, but at this point nothing could help. "I'll have to bury my baby!" She howled in agony. "Why?! Why did I deserve this?! What did I to have such punishment?!" she sobbed as her tears flowed out of her beautiful blue eyes. With every tear Vincent felt his heart break into tiny and even tinier pieces. _

_Rachel continued to cry for a good ten minutes repeating the line of "My Baby" like a madman. Finally after fifteen seconds of crying she took deep breaths to calm herself. She had to know everything concerning this hole-in-the-heart-thing. "Doctor... Can some medicine help my son? Can you give some advice to expand his life expentancy?"_

_"I'm truly sorry madam, but at the current state of medicine I'm unable to prescribe anything helpful." the doctor apologized."All I can give is some advice. I think you shouldn't strain his heart. After nursing his diet should consist of lots of fruits and vegetables. Don't let him have much carbohydrates or red meat, they lead to high blood-pressure and obesity, those strain the heart. Give him protein: cheese, milk, soy, eggs, fish and poultry. Avoid causing stress at all costs and don't let him do sports, just strolls in the garden all right? That will surely help him live longer. Now I need your help to fill in these" he said as he leaned down and opened his drawer to retireve some folder "documents please. Since we were so busy with the tests we had no time to write the birth certificate. What will be the firstborn's name?"_

_Rachel wiped here eyes. "Well,we though of only one name and that was Ciel." she admitted._

_"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. It has a nice ringing." he complimented as he wrote the name down. "And the second-born-"_

_"Wait." Vincent said. "I think... I think our second child should be Ciel... And... I know it's not appropriate, and totally forgoes the Christian customs and the law, but it would be better if the healthier child inherited the Earldom."_

_"VINCENT!" Rachel snapped at her husband, but he cut her off before she could speak._

_"Just think of it Rachel!" Vincent insisted. "The doctor just said stress must be avoided and believe me, managing an Earldom is not a piece of cake! Besides with our family business... You have to understand, it's for his own good."_

_Rachel still didn't approve of this, but deep down she knew her husband was right. They had to shelter their weaker child from the world. She gave in. "All right."_

_"Doctor- no, Matthew. Promise me that everything that happened, happens and will happen during this conversation will be held as a secret." Vincent pleaded his friend._

_Matthew nodded. "Of course Vincent, this is the least I can do for you. And then the other child's name will be...?"_

_"He doesn't need one. I don't want anyone to know about him, so he won't be targeted."_

_"Vincent?" Rachel asked hesitantly, not sure if she WANTED to know what was in her husband's head._

_Vincent turned to his wife. "Remember that Monastery that helped us once we got lost, and provided us shelter for that long storm? We should send him there, so he'll be out of harm's way."_

_"Is that what you really want Vincent?" Matthew asked. "Are you sure you want to leave your child nameless as if he was a __**bastard**__?"_

_Vincent shot a glare at his old friend at the choice of words, but he let it slide. Already, Matthew was doing so much for them. If he wasn't a friend of his, he would definitely kill him. He just couldn't trust such secrets to anyone. But he didn't have to worry, he could make Matthew vanish if he talked. Vincent pushed those thoughts aside. "There's no name that means 'All Hope Is Gone'."_


End file.
